Infierno Escape
Infierno Escape is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "The Black Hand have drafted civilians to counter the Army of Chaos threat. Extract as many civilians as possible." If you set the mission marker as a travel destination, Sargento will call and explain that apparently some poor people who can't pay their debts to the government have been rounded up to be turned into soldiers. Rico notes that the base has an appropriate name, possibly implying that he plans on burning it. Walkthrough It looks like a small base, but really it covers an unusually large area, because the base is split up into multiple small areas, separated by roads. The biggest area is around the bases road entrance. Some additional enemies will spawn later, but it's advised to start from the gate and clear out the whole base. That's easy here, because this base is nearly abandoned in comparison to many others. When Rico reaches the middle of the first area (where the mission marker initially is), it sets a new objective marker further up the mountain. The player may go there immediately, but that's completely optional. Notice that there are often red barrels near the soldiers on their guard towers and other platforms. Bottom half of the base If the player chooses to clear out the bottom area of the base first, it's advised to lower the bridge before getting the prisoners out. There are several Black Hand soldiers around the bridge. The bridge can be lowered by blowing up the red boxes next to the raised bridge halfs. At the end of this base area is a bunker with a computer next to the door. This releases 3 prisoners. They each have a health bar. They will not accompany Rico into any vehicle, so the best way to go about the mission is to run along side them and clear a path as the situation requires. Other than a handful of usual soldiers, the enemy will have one guy with an RPG and 1 Warchief Assault Tank. The guy with the RPG is easy to spot thanks to the green laser on the weapon. The tank is actually very helpful, because it can be eliminated by being hijacked. Soon after this, the enemy will send a couple of helicopters, which could be taken down by being grappled to the ground, or by being shot down by either the RPG, or the tank. The 3 guys will eventually run past the gate area until they reach a helicopter landing pad. Higher part of the base This area of the base is really more like a set of 4 tiny bases connected by road. The mission is likely easier, if the base is cleared out starting from the bottom, but additional enemies will spawn once the prisoners are released. Most of these tiny bases are nearly abandoned, so it doesn't make much difference. At the top area is a big bunker with a computer on the right side of the door. This opens the door and lets 3 prisoners out. The prisoners will start running and will not follow Rico into a vehicle. Running down the road through the lower areas, the Black Hand will send some soldiers and a couple of helicopters to stop Rico. The helicopters are easy targets, to grapple to the nearby hillside. One of the small bases will have the warden. He is a strong enemy with lots of heavy body armor, a gun that launches small drones and a gun that seems to fire either lightning, or something similar to that. He is invincible to small arms fire, but dies from a grenade hit. Soon after that, the gang reaches a helicopter landing pad and the mission ends. Sargento is happy that maybe those people will join the Army of Chaos instead. A helicopter arrives to pick them up and fly them away. At this point the mission has ended, but if the player chooses to grapple to the helicopter, it'll fly a few hundred meters west (even if western areas are still Black Hand controlled) and then just stop. Trivia *This mission is identical to at least 3 others in other regions. The others differ mainly by the selection of vehicles at the bases. Gallery Infierno Escape (lower half of the base).png|Lower half of the base right at the start. Infierno Escape (base seen from above).png|Base seen from above. The whole lower half is seen at the top right, with a couple of the upper areas. The bridge has already been lowered here. Infierno Escape (bunker at the end of the lower base area).png|Bunker at the end of the lower base area. Use the computer at the right side of the door to open it. Infierno Escape (covering the escape with a hijacked tank).png|Covering the escape with a hijacked tank. Infierno Escape (bunker at the top of the base).png|Bunker at the top of the higher area of the base. It has the same opening computer at the right side of the door. Infierno Escape (warden).png|The warden. Use explosive weapons against him. Infierno Escape (get to the choppa).png|Get to the choppa! Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Sargento's missions